Sell My Soul to the Devil
by lunarsnowdrift
Summary: Chase comes home from his shift to find who waiting in his bed. And why is this crazy woman demanding six kids. Chasexakira. one-shot


**I got the idea from a little manga strip that I saw on youtube that shows Chase coming home and Akira is in his bed. Yeah I just kind of extended. Sorry if that belongs to anyone and I borrowed it without permission. Personally I think this is cute.**

* * *

The creaking of the door opening to allow him entrance to his own home sounded very much like the screaming ache in his soul. Chase considered himself to be someone that can stay up for long periods of time and not get run down, but even his body couldn't run on five hours or less of sleep. So after pulling a 9 hour shift cooking at the inn today he turned straight back around and did a 6 hour shift at the bar. It felt like little slivers of glass were being pushed into all of his joints when he tried to move; most likely from not sitting down all day and bustling around the kitchen non-stop.

Then there was the only thing that he really even cared about even in such a decrepit state. Akira; she didn't like him to work such long hours and never get any sleep. Her dislike of his working hours often led her to try and dissuade him from going to work. Now Chase usually didn't care what people thought about him, but one thing he would not tolerate is someone thinking that he is a down graded man that won't even work for a living. The idea to him was completely preposterous and utterly ridiculous. Therefore when another refusal was slung in her face she lost it.

Chase had never seen her so mad in his life. She was normally a very quiet person and a little meek, but not to Candace's extent. Right there she broke down screaming, yelling, crying, and cussing like a mad woman; it passed his mind for a few seconds that maybe he should lock his door and windows tonight. Because they were outside in Maple Lake District she had been quite the spectacle for the residents. Julius had even woken up two hours earlier then normal to come see what the problem was. Finally after making a mockery of him in front of people she stormed off and he hadn't seen her since then, early this morning.

He dug around in a basket on the counter top for a notepad and a pen. "Note to self, apologize to Akira in the morning."

Because he was so tired his vision was blurry and couldn't really see if he had misspelled anything but then again, he didn't really care. Slowly but with a jump in his step he made his way over to his bed and barely managed to change into some pajama pants before hitting the bed and drifting off to sleep.

When he came awake he was blatantly aware of a hand weaving itself through his hair while the other head gently removed his bobby pins so as not to pull his hair. He could think of only one person that would be so gentle with him. He sighed inwardly and cursed himself for not looking the windows. Methodically she began to run her index finger across his forehead which surprised him greatly; she knew that for some reason he didn't like a lot of people touching his head therefore she made a point never to touch it unless he had a headache.

"Oh Chase," She sighed softly, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of those cruel things. I don't hate you, I love you. Even if I'm too much of a coward to tell you that while you're actually awake."

He shoved down the urge to sit upright and hug her to death, but instead laid silently, knowing that if she knew that he had heard her she would run away and never come back. He fayed coming awake and looking into her deep chocolate eyes, the filled to the brim with tears the moment she saw his own eyes. She crushed herself to him in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" he patted her bath rhythmically to soothe her, but didn't attempt to stop her.

"So," He asked when she finally calmed down, "would you consider marring me?"

She lurched up and looked down at him. "What?!" She choked out.

"I love you with everything I have, and I want you to marry me. I know I'm not the best person for you, I don't have any real talents other then cooking and I probably shouldn't attempt to help you with your ranch, but if you're willing to have me, I'll sell my soul to the devil to marry you."

She crushed herself to him again and sobbed louder then before.

"You don't have to do that. I don't want you to sell your soul to the devil." She wailed in despair.

"I can't give it to him anyway. Someone else already has it, and I don't want her to let go." He chuckled darkly as she blushed from her roots to her chin. "So are you going to marry me or not. Just so you know, if you say no I'll lock you in here and do terrible things to you." He warned.

"Like what?" She sounded skeptical.

"I can think of a few demonstrations." He kissed his way down her face, but purposely skipped her lips earning him a growl. He ran his hands along her rib cage and laid his head over her heart.

"You don't have to do that, I was actually going to ask you to marry me, but I guess you beat me to it." His yawning interrupted her. "Okay one condition though. You have to give up working at the bar every night. I want my husband to be asleep in the bed with me instead of making tequilas and margaritas, and forcing poor Owen from the bar when he gets a little to tipsy."

He groaned into her shirt but didn't protest. "Fine but only if you quit doing farm work at exactly 8:00 pm. You think I'm bad, don't think I haven't you running around dog tired at midnight still trying to get things done."

"Done…Chase?" She asked.

"Hmmm."

"I want a baby." The simple statement of the fact caused him to break out in a coughing fit.

"You mean you actually like kids." She didn't blame him for thinking that way. There weren't exactly a lot of kids on the island therefore she really didn't get to interact with any children.

"Of course, I have 14 nieces and nephews and five more on the way. I have to love them; I didn't really have a choice, especially when my sister Jill called and said hey guess what you're going to be an aunt. Now mind you I did respond better then my brother Jack, he fainted."

"Oh wow, that's a lot." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Can we go to bed now, I'm dying over here."

They settled down and right before he fell asleep he could've sworn he heard. "I want at least six."

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think. Seriously let me know. Yes I made her siblings all the other heriones from the other games and then Jack is the only boy in the family. So in order of birth there is Jack and Jill in that order and their twins. Then Claire, Tina, Chelsea, Akira and of course the youngest one would now be the girl in Wakuani commonly known as waku waku animal march. FYI that is coming out in the United States on September 29, 2009 unless they change their minds. I can't wait! I want it so bad and I want to marry the Harvest King!Hands off ladies he's mine! **

**Anyway comment and tell me what you think. If you guys review I might do a request vid about something from Tree of Tranquility if someone wants me too. Now that's a maybe, we'll see. Bye Bye**


End file.
